How to Confess
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Inilah Kise Ryouta, pemuda yang gila karena cinta pertama. Bermodal kenekatan dan dvd bajakan, ia siap untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada si pemuda bulukan yang otaknya perlu perbaikan. Gajeness ahead, you have been warned. DLDR. RnR?


"**Aomine-**_**cchi**_**?"**

Kepala biru tua itu menoleh, menghadapkan tubuhnya kepada pemuda pirang yang menghampirinya dengan wajah heran. Pemuda bernama Aomine itu menatap lekat iris sewarna emas milik pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" tanya Kise, pemuda pirang itu, ia sedikit heran, tidak biasanya Aomine memintanya berbicara empat mata, biasanya pemuda itu mengatakannya saja tanpa peduli siapa saja yang dengar.

Sepertinya memang ada yang berbeda di matanya. Kali ini iris nilakandi itu terlihat serius, ia melangkah mendekati Kise, masih menatap lekat matanya, yang membuat Kise mulai salah tingkah.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_ kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu hanya tersenyum, senyum yang sialnya membuahkan semburat merah di wajah pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Kise," ucapnya dengan suaranya yang dalam, Kise mulai merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang, padahal pemuda itu hanya menyebut namanya. Tidak ada yang spesial, bukan?

"Y-Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jantung Kise rasanya mau lepas saat kalimat sakti itu keluar dari mulut Aomine. Wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Aomine kembali tersenyum melihatnya, ia mengangkat dagu Kise dan mulai meniadakan jarak di antara keduanya. Jantung Kise semakin berdebar kencang, ini benar-benar seperti di drama yang sering ia tonton, sungguh sangat roman—

"**RYOUTAAA KAU MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN, HAH? BANGUUUN!"**

Mata Kise terbelalak, ia masih memeluk gulingnya.

"..."

—Ternyata hanya mimpi, huh?

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa pahit lalu bangun dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

**Asakura presents**

**.**

**.**

**How to Confess © Blackeyes Asakura**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Ia melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan gontai, mimpinya yang semalam sangat indah. Namun terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi nyata.

Ya, dirinya memang menyukai Aomine, si pemuda buluk yang kerjaannya hanya bermain basket dan membaca majalah _gravure_. Iya, yang **itu**. Yang sering digebuki satu tim basket karena kentut sembarangan di saat briefing strategi permainan.

Iya, **yang itu**. Yang **buluk** itu.

Memang agak aneh kenapa Kise berakhir menyukai pemuda buluk itu. Orang-orang hanya tahu dirinya mengagumi Aomine sebagai pemain basket, tidak dalam arti romantis. Bagaimana pun sepertinya rasa kagumnya telah bermitosis sejak lama menjadi rasa suka.

Yang dalam hal ini sepertinya sudah bermitosis pula menjadi rasa cinta.

Kise belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, ia memang sering diajak kencan oleh gadis-gadis di sekitarnya, namun ia tidak merasakan debaran yang ia miliki jika berhadapan dengan Aomine.

Di mata orang lain Aomine mungkin hanya pemuda dakian yang hanya peduli basket dan majalah Mai-_chan_. Namun apa daya jika cinta sudah berkata, di mata Kise Aomine bisa saja berubah menjadi pangeran berkuda hitam—bukan, bukan tukang delman.

Di mata Kise, Aomine adalah panutannya, gayanya saat bermain basket bisa membuat Kise luluh lantak dalam sekejap mata. Selain itu, diam-diam Kise adalah penggemar pria berkulit eksotis, sehingga menurutnya kulit Aomine yang dalam standar orang lain termasuk buluk kronis, menurutnya itu adalah eksotis.

**Ya, Kise memang gila. Gila karena cinta pertama.**

Ia masih saja melamun saat pemuda yang sedang ia lamunkan menghampiri dirinya. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran kenapa Kise tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Padahal biasanya jika sudah melihat kepala biru tua di kerumunan, Kise pasti akan berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya dan menantangnya bermain basket.

"Oi, Kise."

"..."

"Kise!"

"..."

Perempatan ojek Teiko menclok di dahi lebar Aomine, manusia ini sedang melamunkan apa, sih, sampai tidak menggubris panggilannya.

**Ngelamunin elu, bego.**

Aomine mencoba cara lain untuk menyadarkan Kise dari dunia fantasi, ia menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"Kise!"

Kise menoleh malas-malasan—"Apa, sih—A-AOMINE-_CCHI_?!"

Dan selanjutkan ia jatuh gedombrangan menuruni tangga dari lantai dua.

Cinta memang gila. Lebih gila lagi jika yang mengalaminya adalah pemuda gila macam Kise Ryouta.

**-howtoconfess-**

"PFFFT—HAHAHA, kau harus melihatnya, Tetsu, bagaimana cara Kise menuruni tangga tadi pagi. Benar-benar efisien."

Kise mendelik pada pemuda itu. Dirinya baru memasuki gedung olahraga dan sudah disambut dengan sang idola yang sedang menggosipkan dirinya. Berbeda dengan Aomine yang masih saja tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat kecelakaan tadi pagi, lawan bicaranya hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu berjalan menuju lokernya dan melewati Kise.

"Aku prihatin padamu, Kise-_kun_, menyukai manusia macam Aomine-_kun_," katanya dalam suara pelan sambil berjalan melewati Kise.

Mata Kise langsung melotot, "K-K-KUROKO-_CCHI_ KAU—A—AKU TIDAK—" ia mulai gelagapan, mengibaskan tangannya kesana kemari padahal tidak ada nyamuk sama sekali, keringat mulai terjun bebas dari pelipisnya padahal ia belum pemanasan sejak tadi.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum, ia menyilangkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, "Aku akan simpan itu sebagai rahasia jika Kise-kun memberiku vannila shake setelah latihan."

Sejak kapan bocah ini doyan ngobyek?

**-howtoconfess-**

Malam sudah pekat saat Kise dan Kuroko berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga Teiko. Meskipun Kuroko bercanda soal yang tadi, Kise tetap mau mentraktirnya vannila shake. Lumayan buat temen curhat, pikirnya.

"Jadi, kapan Kise-_kun_ mau bilang pada Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko, mereka tengah duduk di salah satu meja di Maji Burger. Pemuda kurus itu menyesap vannila shake-nya sejenak, memandang lurus Kise yang mengaduk-aduk moccachino miliknya dengan wajah galau.

"Aku tidak tahu. Omong-omong Kuroko-_cchi_, kau tahu dari mana aku menyukai Aomine-_cchi_?" tanya Kise balik, ia menyeruput sedikit minuman miliknya, pahit, rasanya seperti menyukai Aomine—oke, Kise mulai lebay.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas, ia memutar bola matanya bosan, "Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari Kise-_kun_ menyukai Aomine-_kun_," jawabnya singkat.

**Note: orang bodoh= Aomine**

Mata Kise kembali membelalak, "J-J-Jadi maksudmu semuanya sudah tahu aku suka Aomine-_cchi_?! Midorima-_cchi_? Momoi-_cchi_? Murasakibara-_cchi_? Akashi-_cchi_?! Yang benar, Kuroko-_cchiiii_?!" Pemuda pirang itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kuroko. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu hanya pasrah diguncang bencana, memangnya dia pohon rambutan apa?

"Ya, semuanya **sudah tahu**."

Kise mulai menciut di balik gelas minumannya, ini sungguh di luar perkiraan. Memangnya ia ngapain sampai ketahuan? Perasaan sikapnya normal-normal saja.

Tentu saja, normal versi Kise terlalu ekstrim untuk orang lain—kecuali Aomine, otaknya sudah terlalu bebal karena dibentengi majalah Mai-_chan_.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Kuroko-_cchi_? Rasanya kalau menunggu Aomine-_cchi_ menyatakan perasaan padaku, satu abad tidak akan cukup," akunya pasrah, ia kembali menyeruput minumannya. Kuroko merasa dirinya jadi mak comblang dadakan.

"Ya sudah, Kise-_kun_ saja yang duluan menyatakan cinta."

"Tapi bagaimana caranyaaaa? Aku malu, Kuroko-_cchi_, maluuuu!" Kise menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Kuroko kembali menghela nafas. Kise malu? Seorang Kise Ryouta punya malu? Sungguh sebuah enigma.

"Coba tanyakan pada Momoi-_san_, dia yang membantu aku dan Akashi-_kun_ jadian, mungkin dia punya solusi," jawab Kuroko.

Hening selama tiga detik.

"—**KUROKO-CCHI KAPAN KAU JADIAN DENGAN AKASHI-CCHI KENAPA AKU TIDAK TAHUUU?!"**

"... Sial, kelepasan."

**-howtoconfess-**

Kise berjalan dengan terpaksa ke arah pemuda berambut biru tua yang masih saja asyik melempar bola ke arah ring. Ia tengah berusaha menahan rasa malunya, karena biar bagaimana pun disembunyikan, ia menyadari bahwa yang lain tengah memperhatikannya.

Dan apa-apaan itu Midorima, membaca majalah terbalik sama sekali tidak membantunya berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan Kise dan Aomine ("Membaca majalah terbalik adalah syarat agar aku tidak tertimpa sial, nanodayo, Oha Asa bilang begitu.").

Tentu saja Midorima bukan manusia satu-satunya yang berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan, lihat saja Murasakibara yang pura-pura kebingungan mencari kekasihnya (baca: stik jagung bakar) padahal jelas-jelas ada di kantong celananya. Atau Momoi yang terus menggosok-gosok lantai dengan dalih banyak keringat di sana. Atau Akashi yang pura-pura minum padahal botolnya kosong. Hanya Kuroko yang logis, ia duduk di lantai dan membetulkan tali sepatunya yang memang longgar.

Baiklah, kembali ke Kise yang berusaha merangsek maju. Instruksi dari Momoi cukup jelas: **ajak dia makan malam.**

Kise sendiri tidak menyangka Momoi langsung menyanggupi saat dirinya meminta bantuan beliau. Usut punya usut, ia dikasih ponsel keluaran terbaru oleh Akashi karena membantu ia jadian di upaya pertama. Tentu saja Akashi sukses menyatakan cinta pada Kuroko lewat ajakan makan malam, restoran dia 'kan mewah punya.

Tunggu, kenapa malah melenceng. Baiklah, kembali pada permasalahan utama.

Saat ini Kise sudah ada di dekat Aomine, pemuda itu bahkan tidak repot-repot berbasa-basi menanyakan apa maunya, ia hanya melemparkan bola basket di tangannya pada Kise.

Kise mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mau mengajakku _one-on-one_, 'kan?"

Majalah Midorima nemplok ke wajah empunya saat pemuda berambut hijau itu menahan tawa. Kise hanya mendelik dan merutuki nasibnya. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan bermain dengan Aomine.

"Err, Aomine-_cchi_, habis ini kau mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil men_dribble_ bola, berusaha lepas dari penjagaan Aomine. Pemuda di depannya hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja pulang, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau mengajakku _one-on-one_ sampai pagi? Wah, maaf, besok aku ada ulangan matematika, aku belum menyalin catatan Satsuki."

Kali ini Murasakibara tersedak stik jagung yang dimakannya, ia terbatuk-batuk sambil menahan tawa. Benar-benar, di otak Aomine mungkin hanya ada basket.

**Dan Mai-**_**chan**_**, jangan lupakan dia.**

"Ba-bagaimana kalau habis ini kita ke Maji Burger? Di sana ada tempat fotokopi, kau bisa sekalian menyalin catatan Momoi-_cchi_ di sana." Kise memandang ujung sepatunya saat ia mengatakan kalimat barusan, Aomine yang mau melakukan _dunk_ pun tertahan.

"Kau mau mentraktir aku? Wahaha, baiklah, baiklah—"

Wajah Kise berbinar cerah, mengetahui usahanya lumayan berhasil.

"—Tetsu, Kise mau mentraktir kita, ayo ikut!"

Botol minum Akashi menggelinding sementara empunya sudah meregang nyawa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

**-howtoconfess-**

Usaha pertama boleh dikatakan gagal karena pada akhirnya mereka tidak ke Maji Burger. Mereka pulang dengan damai karena Akashi sedang berbaik hati—bohong deh, Aomine tidak bebas hukuman, setelah terkaget-kaget mendengar Akashi dan Kuroko jadian, ia digunting Akashi karena berani mengajak Kuroko makan.

Dan tinggallah Kise yang merana sendirian.

Pagi tadi ia menerima instruksi kedua dari _Coach_ Momoi; **ajak dia kencan seharian.**

Kebetulan sekali ini hari minggu, Kise sedang tidak ada jadwal pemotretan, dan Aomine (secara mengejutkan) mengiyakan ajakan Kise untuk bertemu di Shibuya.

Kise sungguh berharap kali ini ia berhasil, karena situasi dan kondisi sudah saat memungkinkan. Ia sangat berharap hari ini kencan berkedok mencari sepatu basket barunya (mencari sepatu basket baru di Shibuya? Hanya Aomine yang percaya hal mistis macam ini) berhasil.

—Namun lima jam kemudian mereka berakhir di lapangan basket terdekat, bermain _one-on-one_ seharian, dan Kise pulang-pulang sakit badan.

**-howtoconfess-**

Upaya kedua jelas gagal total, bahkan Momoi sudah bingung harus bagaimana lagi membantu Kise. Bisa dikatakan mak comblang satu itu mulai angkat tangan.

Meninggalkan Kise dengan perjuangan berat di depan.

"Kise-_kun_?" Pemuda pirang itu tersadar dari lamunannya, ketua kelasnya menepuk bahunya tadi.

"Ya, kenapa, _Kaicho_?" tanyanya, gadis itu memberikan selembar kertas pada pemuda pirang itu. Tugas kelasnya untuk festival budaya.

"Kudengar kau suka karaoke? Di kelas ini tidak ada yang bisa, jadi boleh aku minta tolong kau saja yang menyanyi?"

Dan mendadak secercah cahaya di langit menghantam kepala pemuda pirang itu. Ia menggenggam tangan ketua kelasnya, "Akan hamba laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

**-howtoconfess-**

Hari ini di Teiko sangat ramai, berhubung di sana sedang dilaksanakan festival budaya yang sekalian mempromosikan sekolah mereka pada anak-anak yang mau masuk SMP.

Aomine hanya mengerutkan dahinya saat Momoi menariknya ke arah panggung utama. Tidak biasanya manusia ini mau menonton acara di sana.

"Kau harus menontonnya, ada tamu istimewa hari ini." Aomine hanya mengangkat alisnya, istimewa macam apa? Pake ati dan ampela?

Tak disangka-sangka di sana sudah berkumpul tim basketnya, Midorima dengan boneka hamsternya, Murasakibara dengan stik jagungnya, Akashi dengan guntingnya.

Dan Kuroko yang seperti biasa tidak terasa kehadirannya.

"Hei, ada apa ini, kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini? Memangnya benar-benar ada tamu istimewa?" tanya Aomine. Yang lain hanya berpandangan, memutuskan untuk mengiyakan.

"Daiki, sebaiknya kau di depan, nanti tidak kelihatan," titah Raja Akashi, Aomine hanya mengangkat alisnya. Oke, ini jadi semakin tidak jelas. Berpikir untuk menyelamatkan nyawa, Aomine menurutinya.

"Baiklah semuanyaaa, selamat siaaang! Kali ini giliran kelas 2-B untuk mengisi acara, katanya mereka akan menampilkan tamu istimewa lhooo. Siapa yang tidak sabaar?" Si pembawa acara mengarahkan mikrofonnya ke arah penonton dan suara gemuruh menjadi jawabannya. Tentu saja, fangirl satu sekolah tahu bahwa 2-B adalah kelas idola mereka tercinta.

"Tanpa menunda lagi, inilah diaaaa!"

Musik mulai mengalun dari sound system yang terpasang di sana.

Ini ... lagu AKB48?

Semuanya jadi semakin heboh saat seseorang masuk ke panggung, dengan seifuku khas AKB48 dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada penonton.

Kalau saja tidak sakit, Aomine akan minta ditampar bolak-balik.

Karena yang berdiri di panggung dengan seifuku AKB dan wig pirang sebahu itu adalah Kise Ryouta. Sial, kenapa dia tidak terlahir sebagai perempuan saja? Berdandan seperti itu saja sudah tidak kelihatan laki-lakinya.

Kise tersenyum saat melihat Aomine berdiri di depan dengan wajah terheran-heran. Ia menghela nafas, bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

"_**I love you**_**, Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, alihkanlah padaku, pandangan kepada seseorang itu~ sadarilah ketukan dari diriku, kuingin jawaban dari rasa sayang~"**

Aomine membelalakkan matanya karena lirik yang seharusnya _'Baby, Baby, Baby'_ sudah digantikan oleh nama depannya, Kise hanya tersenyum dan terus bernyanyi.

"**Biarkanlah kumiliki dirimu, walau hanya di dalam mimpi~"**

"_**I love you**_**, Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, kau idola diriku, kehadiranmu bersinar dengan terangnya~ keajaiban bertemu denganmu, ku jadi tahu arti dari hidup~"**

"_**Hard to say**_**, Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, aku ingin berani, ku tak bisa berkata sepatah kata pun~ andaikan saja malaikat ada, incarlah hati dengan busur itu~"**

Entah sudah jadi macam apa wajah Aomine, bercampur aduk antara malu dan bingung menjadi satu. Sementara fangirl Kise berteriak-teriak heboh mendengar _kokuhaku_ nekat macam itu. Hanya Kise yang bisa, hanya Kise.

Dan ia hanya bisa melongo sampai lagu selesai.

Kise tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton, "Terima kasih sudah datang dan menonton kelas 2-B hari iniii! Jangan lupa datang ke cafè kami, yaaa!" Sorak sorai jadi jawabannya. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, ia pun keluar dari panggung.

**-howtoconfess-**

"Kau mau kemana, Dai-_chan_?" tanya Momoi, melihat Aomine rusuh memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Tidak biasanya Aomine buru-buru pulang saat ada festival macam begini.

"Pulang."

"APA?! Kau tidak akan menemui Ki-_chan_?!" teriak Momoi, ia melangkah mendekati Aomine, memukul lengannya hingga pemuda itu mengaduh.

"Kau pikir kau bisa saja pulang setelah Ki-_chan_ mempermalukan dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta padamu?! Dasar bodoh, idiot, tidak peka! Laki-laki macam apa kau, hah?!" Momoi mengomel sambil menghujani Aomine dengan cubitan maut.

"Aduh, sakit, Satsuki—berhenti mencubiti aku—hei!" Momoi hanya melotot dan mengambil tas Aomine.

"Ini kukembalikan kalau kau sudah menemui Ki-_chan_."

"Apa?! Jangan bicara nonsens, Satsuki! Aku mau pulang!"

**Ckris.**

Detik berikutnya, gunting Akashi sudah mampir di lehernya. Entah sejak kapan pemuda berambut merah itu ada di sana. Iris merahnya mendelik ke nilakandi Aomine, mengintimidasi.

"Temui Ryouta atau kau kugunting." Dan akhirnya Aomine mengalah.

Sebenarnya bukan ia tidak mau menemui Kise, hanya saja ia masih tidak siap setelah pernyataan cinta macam tadi. Entah kenapa Aomine memikirkannya, ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kise di sampingnya dan ia tidak begitu mengerti masalah cinta-cintaan.

Bruk!

"Aduh!"

Aomine menabrak seseorang karena berjalan sambil melamun, ia tersadar dan membantu orang itu bangun.

"... Kise?"

"Aomine-_cchi_?"

Oh, takdir macam apa ini.

Aomine mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara Kise menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh sangat _awkward_ situasi saat ini.

"E-Err, jadi ... kau menyukai aku?" Si bodoh itu membuat pertanyaan yang aneh. Kise semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"U-Um... maaf jika caraku menyatakannya membuat Aomine-_cchi_ malu," jawabnya.

Hening kembali melanda.

Aomine mulai gusar, ia memegang bahu Kise, "Dengar, aku sendiri tidak begitu paham masalah cinta jadi aku tidak tahu ini benar apa tidak, tapi apa kau mau jadi p-p-p-p-p-p—"

"..."

Aomine menghela nafas. Tenang, Aomine, tenang. Huuuh. Haaaah.

"—Apa kau mau jadi p-p-p-p-pac-arku?" Kise bisa saja pingsan saat ini. Untuk mengangguk saja rasanya sulit.

Aomine menatap mata Kise lekat, meskipun sama-sama gugup, ia mulai meniadakan jarak di antara wajah keduanya.

Kise menutup matanya, antara takut dan gugup karena ini akan jadi ciuman perta—

**Duk!**

—manya.

"**ASDFGHLKJFKLJIWQIWQOJASJKANS BOLA BASKET SIAPA INI HAH?"**

"**SHINTAROOOOO!"**

Dan hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Midorima digunting Akashi habis-habisan karena merusak momen yang tengah ia abadikan di _handycam_nya.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas, hari ini sungguh melelahkan.

**Fin.**

Halo, hahaha, ternyata saya masih hidup, ya /apa/

Maaf ya baru ngepublish lagi, setelah UN dan tes masuk perguruan tinggi saya sempat dilanda webe /kreys/ setelah berjuang dengan darah dan air mata—enggak deng, saya berlebihan deh, pokoknya saya masih berjuang biar bangkit lagi dari webe. Doain aja ya biar cepet ;;w;;

**Baiklah, review/concrit/flame, please?**


End file.
